Beers, babes, and booty
by BombDigity
Summary: OneShot! I didn't break the law, I just merely failed to comply with it. Ashley and Spencer meet at a party... and things get interesting.


Spencer Carlin lethargically sipped a beer as she sat next to her boyfriend on the couch of some stranger's house. The living room smelled completely of puke, beer, and sex. She disgustingly looked around the room at all the people she didn't know, each one being even filthier than the next. You can tell Spencer wasn't the type for parties. The Ying Yang twins pulsated trough every corner of the room as a group of people danced to it. It might as well have been a group orgy of about 100. From looking around the gigantic house she could tell the owner must have been loaded. It was going on eleven and Spencer didn't have a curfew tonight. Her parents were conveniently out of town, and this is how she decided to spend her Friday night. Bad choice.

"Want to dance?" Spencer turned to her left till her eyes landed on Aiden. That's right I said Aiden... A.K.A. Spencer's boyfriend.

Spencer scuffed and nodded in the direction of the dance floor. "In there! Aid I'll get crushed"

Spencer immediately regretted what she said as soon as she saw Aiden's face drop. Aiden was a perfect boyfriend. You know, the kind that played sports, the kind that had the looks, the kind that was a gentleman and waited on her hand and foot. The kind that Spencer didn't want. I mean don't get me wrong, she loved Aiden, but he was just to easy. Hey get your head out of the gutter; I'm not talking about easy to get him in bed! The rating said R not NC-17. Anyways, I mean he was easy to be with. He wasn't a challenge and that's just want Spencer needed. A challenge.

"You know what; I think I just changed my mind." Spencer stuck her empty cup inside another as she let Aiden led her by the hand towards the bobbing bunch of heads. As soon as she stepped into the blob of repugnant-ness she was pushed up against Aiden. She turned her back to Aiden and let him grind against her. She could feel Aiden getting excited. Spencer brought one hand in the air and let the other fall on Aiden's neck. She could sense someone's eyes on her so she glanced up.

Her eyes came in contact with the brightest brown eyes she had ever seen. Spencer was so entranced by the girl's eyes to notice anything else about her, including the girl she was dancing with. Aiden's hot breath on her neck brought her back to reality.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" Aiden roughly glided his hands across her slender stomach.

"In a random house?" Spencer did not want to take the chance of someone walking in on them. It didn't matter if they were drunk or not, she didn't need a random person that she didn't know walk in on her giving her boy head just because he got over excited.

"We can lock the door" Spencer hesitated when Aiden said that. She hated upsetting him. He never did ask for much.

"Look I just need another drink first" Aiden gave Spencer a 'stay right there' look and hurried off to get Spencer a drink. Probably the strongest one he could find.

Spencer turned around to look for the brown eyed girl when she felt someone start to grind up against her. She was surprised when she felt slender tanned arms wrap around her waist. The smell of peaches and vanilla soon intoxicated her. Spencer jumped when she felt round firm breasts press into her back.

Spencer Carlin did not do girls.

Just as she turned around to confront this girl she was met with the same brown eyes from earlier. Before either girl had a chance to say anything Aiden had returned. "Ashley! I was starting to wonder if I was going to see you around tonight"

"Well I do live here"

"Here's your drink babe" Aiden took a sip of Spencer's drink before handing it to her. He turned back to Ashley "So I see you've met my beautiful girl"

"Beautiful indeed" Ashley agreed. "Hey why don't you guys come upstairs? We've got a game of strip truth or dare going on and we need two more people."

Aiden was excited and really wanted to find an empty room but figured if he couldn't have Spencer alone he might as well at least have her naked. He practically dragged both girls up the stairs.

The room was dimly lit with five other people already sitting in a circle. There were empty vodka bottles spread out around the room and Spencer could tell they had been smoking pot earlier. The room seemed to look like a spare bedroom. It had your standard bedroom accessories and there was a closet in the corner. Spencer took her spot on the floor next to Aiden while Ashley walked around and sat on the other side of the circle directly across from Spencer.

"So this is how the game works" Ashley said, not once letting her eyes leave Spencer's body. "If you're to afraid to do the dare or you don't want to tell the truth, you have to take one shot of clean vodka and take off an item of clothing" Spencer hated shots. They burned her throat and tasted like shit. She had to get out of this situation as fast as possible.

"Uhm" Spencer tried to think of something to say.

"What?" Ashley asked "You want to go first? Okay then, truth or dare?"

Crap. Now she was stuck. If she picked truth she would look like a pussy. But if she picked dare she could end up having to do something embarrassing, and if she punked out now she would have to leave Aiden up here all alone. Of course she trusted him but he was horny as hell and little more than tipsy. "Dare" Shit Spencer, why the hell did you pick dare!

"Okay then, give Aiden a lap dance" Ashley had a sly smile on her face. She wanted to tease and torture poor Spencer till there was no tomorrow.

"What?" Spencer couldn't believe what Ashley had just said.

"Don't act all innocent. I know you've done it before" Ashley pointed to a chair that sat tucked in at a desk. Aiden jumped up and turned the chair around as he sat comfortable in it.

Spencer stood up walking over to Aiden. The gears in Spencer's mind were turning. _How the fuck does she know that I've given him a lap dance before. Oh my god, if Aiden told her I'm going to kill the son of a bitch. _Spencer leaned down to whisper in Aiden's ear before she started this torturous dance. "You want all these people to see me giving you a lap dance?"

Aiden kept his voice low as well which was one thing Spencer was thankful for at the moment. "Oh come on Spence, I really need something right now. You got me so hot on that dance floor. You knew what you were doing to me. Besides look at them, they're not going to remember a thing in the morning" Aiden smiled as spread his legs open a little more. He knew once the lap dance was over he would be sexually frustrated beyond belief but at least it would be a temporary relief. Plus his girlfriend was hot, so he couldn't pass this up.

Just as Spencer turned around and was about to start dancing, music filled the room. She glanced up and saw Ashley smiling. "What?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders "Thought I'd set the mood"

Spencer did everything in her power not to laugh. I Wanna Love You by Akon came through Speakers that were set on the nightstand by the bed. **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole, I know you see me looking at you when you already know, I wanna fuck you **Spencer slowly began to sway her hips to the music. Aiden went to put his hands on her hips but Spencer pushed them of. "You know the rules" Spencer whispered and Ashley smiled. Spencer raised both hands in the air and flipped her hair. Turning around to face Aiden, she slowly began to un-button his shirt. **I'm loving the way you shake your ass, your bouncing got me tipping my glass** Spencer slowly mounted Aiden's lap moving her self against his thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck while panting in his ear. Aiden reached down to her belt buckle. She let him un-zip her tight jeans before she pulled away and turned around again. Her back was now facing Aiden but she stayed in a sitting position on his lap moving her body against him. She glanced up and made instant eye contact with the brunette, who was standing near the bed. Ashley let her eyes travel down Spencer's lean body. She took in Spencer's breasts and tanned stomach. Thankfully for her, Spencer's tank top had risen up. Ashley let her eyes travel further south down Spencer's body till they stopped at her un-buttoned jeans, her orange panties barely peaking out. **I see you winding and grinding up on that pole, I know you see me looking at you when you already know, I wanna fuck you, You already know I wanna fuck you, you already know girl** With that the song slowly came to an end. Wish it would have lasted longer? Yeah, me too.

Spencer slowly buttoned her pants and corrected her shirt. She watched Ashley climb over the bed to turn off the stereo. "Wow" Spencer turned around to see a stunned Aiden. "Its getting late Spence... we should uh get going."

"Hey jock strap kept your penis in check we've got to finish the game." Ashley laughed and took her seat back in the circle. "Well looks like your up Spencer"

Spencer looked around the circle knowing who she was going to pick already. "Truth or dare"

"Dare" Ashley didn't hesitate in answering. Spencer didn't know how she wanted to get back at Ashley. It had to be something good, something really embarrassing, and something really disgusting.

"Swallow a bug" Spencer said as if it was something people do everyday.

"Ew a bug! What, where?" Ashley shrieked standing up running to Spencer. She kneeled down behind the laughing blonde. "Where is it? What is it?"

After Spencer regained her breathing she calmly turned to Ashley. "I never said I saw one, I just said eat one" Aiden and the other five had yet to stop laughing. But Ashley soon put a stop to that when she stood up striping out of her shirt revealing a pink and black lace bra. "No way am I eating something living" She threw her shirt at Spencer and went back to her spot taking a shot of vodka. "Alright my turn again" Ashley pretended to think about who she was going to choose. "Aiden"

Aiden perked up wondering what he was going to have to do. Before Ashley even had the chance to ask he blurted out "Dare"

Ashley looked around the room trying to figure out what his dare should be. She stood up and paced around the room. Her eyes fell on the dresser. Ashley walked over to it and opened the top drawer. She shuffled the items around apparently looking for something. The rest of the group sat bewildered just staring at her. Everyone's eyes went wide when she pulled out what she was looking for. She walked back over to Aiden and threw them in his face.

"And no they're not mine so don't get all excited"

"What am I suppose too do with them?" Aiden stupidly asked

"Uh put them on maybe…"

"That's it?" Aiden said holding up a pair of blue women's underwear.

"No. Then you have to put three ice cubes down there and leave them there till they melt. Then you can get dressed again." Ashley stood up "You can change… I'll go get the ice" Ashley put her shirt back on walked toward the door.

Spencer stood up insisting she go with, her excuse being that Ashley might get stuck in that never ending dance group. She hurriedly got up and followed closely behind Ashley. They easily made it down the stairs but before cutting through the swarm of dancing people, Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand. As they entered the kitchen not too many people were there sense most of the beer was outside in coolers anyways. Spencer lifted her self up on the counter and watched Ashley put some ice cubes into a zip-lock bag. Neither girl had yet to say anything so Spencer decided to speak up.

"Did you get your eyes from your mom or dad's side of the family?"

Ashley turned to look at the girl. "What made you ask that question?"

Spencer, suddenly feeling nervous with Ashley looking at her, looked down and blushed. "Oh I don't know. They're just really pretty"

"Thanks" Ashley didn't know what else to say. Not many people have ever complimented her on her eyes. They usually said stuff like 'nice ass' or 'can I touch your tits.' Ashley flipped her hair and walked closer to Spencer. "I guess I got them from my mom"

"Oh" Spencer said shaking her head. There was a pause where neither girl knew what else to say.

Ashley decided to talk about something they had in common. "So how did you tame the meat head-jock strap up there?"

"I'll assume your talking about Aiden. We met about a two months ago and just fell into an easy relationship. He told me about you two."

"Did he?" Ashley set the ice down on the table next to Spencer's leg. "Yeah well, I don't swing that way anymore"

Spencer looked Ashley up and down again. She didn't appear to be the 'gay-type' but soon just figured you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. "So you're gay then"

"I'm not into labels" With that Ashley grabbed the bag of ice and started to walk back to the room. She left Spencer just sitting there on the counter. Spencer smiled to her self and went to catch up to girl. As soon as Ashley stepped on the dance floor Spencer grabbed her wrist.

"We never got to finish our dance" Spencer smiled and wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck. Ashley tossed the bag of ice over to the stairs and placed her hands on Spencer's hips. "I've never danced with a girl before" Spencer confessed not knowing how to really do it.

"Just like with a guy… except its way hotter." Ashley grabbed Spencer's left hand and spun her around till her front came in contact with Spencer's back. She placed her hot mouth next to Spencer's ear. "See what I mean" Spencer visible shuttered and Ashley let out to seductive laugh. She let her hands rest partly on Spencer's bare stomach with her thumbs hooked in Spencer's jean pants. "Everybody's staring" Spencer closed her eyes and let her body enjoy these new feelings. Spencer soon felt Ashley's lips come in contact with her ear. "Aiden's waiting" And with that all the feelings were gone… along with Ashley.

Spencer soon enough made it through the crowd and back up to the room. As soon as she opened the door she busted out laughing. There stood the half naked Aiden pulling the first ice cube out if the bag and putting it in the underwear. He jumped up and down as soon as it disappeared. He picked out the other two and dropped them along with its buddy and quickly sat down. He would make sour face every couple of seconds or so while he waited for the ice to melt. "Holy cow this is so cold"

"Duh it is ice after all" Ashley couldn't help but tease Aiden.

"It's getting numb… let's just continue with the game to take my mind off this." Aiden thought for a moment but it was really hard because the ice was making him uncomfortable. "I need something to warm me up so… Ashley I dare you to make out with..." Aiden looked at the other girls "Uh… Spencer"

"What!" Spencer yelled. "Aiden I'm your girlfriend!"

"So" Aiden said "It's not like it's another guy, plus I said you could so it wouldn't be considered cheating"

"But she's a girl"

"Uh that's the point" Aiden lamely stated.

Spencer and Aiden turned to look at Ashley. She simply shrugged "How long?"

"A minute"

"What that's so long!" Spencer complained "Aiden you know I hate kissing in public"

"There's like five people here, come on Spence I don't ask for much" That was true. He always treated Spencer like the lady that she was and she figured this wouldn't be so bad. Hey at least her first homosexual experience would be with the most attractive girl she had ever seen. Ashley, who had her shirt off again, crawled over to where Spencer was sitting, Aiden secretly grabbed his camera and set it on the desk to record this. Typical guy.

Ashley slowly pushed Spencer backward until till she was in a lying position. "Start the timer" Ashley said not letting her eyes leave Spencer's.

"Okay, in 10, 9, 8…" Aiden dramatically counted down the seconds. Like I said: typical guy.

Ashley tuned him out and paid attention to Spencer. She was lying on top of her as she brushed the hair out of Spencer's face. "It's okay Spence" Spencer just shook her head up and down acknowledging that she had heard Ashley. "Just like kissing a guy"

"Except its way hotter" Spencer finished the sentence for Ashley.

"Go" Aiden yelled out.

Ashley winked at the anticipating blonde before closing her eyes and softly letting her lips come in contact with Spencer's. The kiss was slow, sending chills down both girls' backs. Ashley let her hands rest on Spencer's neck while Spencer began to softly caress Ashley's bare back. Ashley whispered into Spencer's mouth "God you're so beautiful" upon hearing that Spencer smiled into the kiss. Ashley bit Spencer's bottom lip and then sucked on it making sure she didn't draw blood. Spencer took the opportunity to ask entrance into Ashley's mouth. Ashley being surprised that Spencer wanted to go that far, gladly accepted and their tongues were soon dueling for dominance. Ashley, getting lost in the kiss brought her hand down to Spencer's shoulder. Forgetting everyone else was in the room she began to slide the strap of Spencer's shirt off her, but was soon brought back when she heard Aiden holler in excitement. Ashley pulled back just enough to get out an apology "Sorry"

"I wish you weren't" was all Ashley heard before her lips were once again attacked. Before either girl was ready to stop they heard Aiden in the final count down. Spencer whimpered at the loss of contact but she soon regained her composure.

"I have got to get you to kiss girls more often Spence… That definitely melted the ice" Aiden said putting his slacks back on.

"Ew Aiden, please no descriptions" Ashley laughed trying to get rid of some of the tension between her and Spencer. "It's my turn again, surprise, surprise. And I dare all of us to take a much needed break from this game. I don't know about you guys but I need a beer." With that Ashley got dressed and made her way downstairs with the rest of the group.

Left in the room was Aiden and Spencer. "Amen to that" Aiden agreed. "Come on Spence lets go get a drink" The pair traveled downstairs and Aiden was immediately drawn to a game of beer pong. "Oh babe lets play?"

"Aiden don't you think you've had enough to drink?"

"I'm fine, come on" Aiden dragged Spencer over to the disgusting beer stained table. The corner Spencer was standing in smelled of piss. She had only played this game once before in her life, she lost, bad! Spencer lost count of the times she threw up that night. She didn't know how long she had stayed up before she passed out but she did remember a few bits and pieces of the night, one of which included a barn. And she could recall her at-the-time-boyfriend was there to. If you haven't put pieces together yet, then let me do it for you. She lost her virginity to an insipid jerk out back in a barn and she couldn't even remember the half of it. All she knew was it was the worst moment of her life. Not wanting to relive it she told Aiden she had to use the restroom.

Spencer walked out back to the patio. As she took her first steps outside she was emerged in a puff of smoke. "I see you wanted to ditch Aiden too" Spencer saw Ashley out of the corner of her eye, staring out at her surprisingly clean pool. "Hey Jana beat it, Spencer doesn't like smokers and we have to talk." Jana scowled at the girl and went back inside the house, but not before tossing the lit bud in the grass.

"How would you know if I liked to smoke or not" Spencer curiously pondered. Ashley seemed to know a lot about her.

"You didn't taste like it." Ashley easily said. "Smokers taste like shit, I hate kissing them. But you, no, you tasted like pure bliss"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because" Ashley finally turned to look at the superlative blonde "Maybe I wouldn't mind doing it again" Ashley walked toward Spencer, setting her beer down on a near by table, she placed hear hands on Spencer's shoulders walking her backwards into a non-lighted part of the patio. Spencer backed up until her butt hit the white painted railing. Ashley pressed her body up against the blonde, making Spencer fidget under her touch.

"I'm not gay, you know" Spencer's bottom lip quivered as she tried to clarify her self.

"Oh, but how I'm going to change that" Ashley firmly pressed her lips into Spencer's. As Spencer reached up to grab Ashley's face, Ashley reached down and picked Spencer up from behind her thighs, slamming Spencer's center into her toned abs. Spencer let out a load moan into Ashley's mouth, and continued to assault her lips. Ashley gently sat the blonde down on the railing and let her hands run over Spencer's ass. "Uh, god" Ashley moaned out of pleasure. She had stared her way down Spencer's neck, feeling around till she felt Spencer's body jolt against hers. She had found the sweet spot. A lot quicker then Aiden might I add. Hell he still didn't know what pleased Spencer. Oops sorry, I mentioned Aiden during a Spashley make out scene… bad points for me.

"Spencer where are you? We're doing shots!" Aiden yelled from inside the house. Ashley and Spencer jumped apart. He must be close if they could hear him over the music.

Spencer, still panting heavily, hopped off the railing and walked over to Ashley. She let her index finger slide across Ashley's upper chest. "Come on… you heard what he said, we're doing shots" To say the least Ashley had a pool of drool on her chin by now and decided it best to hungrily follow after Spencer.

"There you are Spencer… hop up on the table I got it all set up." Spencer did as told and gracefully laid down on the granite. She raised her shirt so that her belly button was barely showing. A few people began to gather around the table to watch. Ashley watched the show with a smirk on her face, but instantly grew jealous when she saw Aiden put a lime in Spencer's mouth. Ashley knew that Spencer knew she would hate this, so she decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Let me show you how a pro does it." Ashley said bumping Aiden out of the way. "But I have rules… and number one is no shirts allowed." Spencer easily complied, some of the alcohol egging her on. She stripped off her shirt and tossed it to Aiden. Ashley laid Spencer back down and squeezed the lime from her bra-covered breasts down to her exposed belly button. She covered that line with some salt and didn't put the lime back in Spencer's mouth. Instead she just threw it over her shoulder. A random guy handed her a shot glass with clear liquid inside, which she assumed to be vodka, but at the moment didn't really care. She winked at Spencer before throwing her head back at swallowing the glasses containments in one gulp. She slowly licked up the girl's abs while keeping in eye contact with the blonde. Once she finished licking the salt off Spencer's body she gave her a soft lingering kiss on the lips before slowly pulling away.

Ashley helped her off the table and helped her get her shirt back on before any guys tried to feel her up. "Babe that was so hot!" Aiden was practically drooling. "When's my turn?"

Spencer, not being in the mood for Aiden right now, quickly made up an excuse. "Babe I'm not feeling to well right now, I'm going to step outside for a minute but I promise we'll do it before the end of the night."

Aiden satisfied with answer pointed to the dance floor before walking off. Ashley led Spencer out the front door and the two got in her convertible. Ashley turned on the ignition and rolled down the top while putting the seat warmers on. "You can never see very many stars in LA but occasionally a few will come out." Ashley pointed toward the stars as she looked up at the sky.

Spencer leaned her back against the head rest gazing up at the night sky. "They're beautiful"

"I can think of one thing a lot more beautiful then those stars"

Spencer turned her head to look at Ashley. She decided to play dumb. "And what might that be"

"I think you know" Ashley said nodding her head to the side.

Spencer took that as a sign to climb over the center consul. She carefully mounted Ashley letting her knees rest on the outside of Ashley's legs. Spencer, being on her knees, was looking down on Ashley. She tucked a piece of Ashley's hair behind her right ear. Spencer let her hand rest on Ashley neck as she slowly tucked her head down. Spencer's forehead rest against Ashley's with their noses barely touching. "What are you doing to me?" Spencer breathed out.

"Turning you to the dark side" Ashley smiled lifting her lips to give Spencer a sweet kiss on the nose. Spencer bit her bottom lip looking up at the sky again. "My Spencer Carlin, are you blushing?"

Spencer shook her head back and forth letting out a little giggle. "How'd you know my last name?"

"I have my ways of getting information" Ashley smiled. Spencer looked down, refusing to look at Ashley. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know, how incredibly unbelievable this night has been."

"Good or bad?" Ashley skeptically asked.

Spencer looked up at Ashley. "Surprisingly good" She smiled and let her lips fall against Ashley's. "Mmhmm" Spencer moaned which in turn made Ashley smile deeper into the kiss. Ashley let her hands wrap around Spencer's fit torso. She pushed Spencer's body into her. Their tongues were soon battling for control. Ashley let her left hand fall from Spencer's back. She blindly felt her way around her car seat till her hand hit a rectangular nub. Ashley gently slid the button backward and the chair began to recline. Spencer, not being able to hold it in, laughed into Ashley's mouth. "I wondered where your hand went. Trying to be sneaky I see."

Ashley smiled. "My back was hurting; I wanted to be more comfortable"

"Sure" Spencer said while she opened the car door. "Sorry Ashley Davies but its going to take a lot more then that to sleep with me on the first night"

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Oh I have my ways" Spencer said bounding back to the party.

"Wait" Ashley called out trying to get her car door open. She ran up to her porch to catch up to Spencer. "What will it take?"

"Uh, a sense of direction" Spencer playfully winked and turned on her heel as she entered the front door, leaving a stunned Ashley out in the cold. Ashley smiled, catching the double meaning in Spencer's words. She too rejoined the party hoping to catch another glimpse of the beautiful blonde before the night was over.

Aiden's head could be seen bobbing up and down with the rest of the crowd. His shirt and belt could be found tossed atop a lamp, and god only knows where his shoes were. He didn't know who he was dancing with and he really didn't care. When the next song came up it would just be someone new anyways. Spencer worked her way through the grimy, sweat filled assemblage of teens. She bumped into a particular muscular kid and looked up. "Oh hey Spence glad to see you having fun, you want to dance?"

"Aiden we should talk, wait where's your shirt"

"I think it's in the corner, but you're right we do need to talk." Aiden grabbed Spencer's hand leading her up stairs. The two stepped into a different room this time. It was larger then the first. There was a couch to their left that faced a large screen TV. In the left corner was a desk with scattered pictures around it. Some framed and some pinned on the wall. Straight ahead of them was a king size bed with a bedside table on either side. There was a drum set located in the far right corner, facing another rather large TV.

"Whose room is this?" Spencer asked as Aiden led them both to a balcony.

"Ashley's"

Spencer stepped outside and let the slight breeze hit her face. She inhaled deeply smelling the crisp outside air. She looked down to the pool and saw Ash sitting on the edge. She couldn't see much, for the only light came from the pool. To Spencer it looked as if Ashley had rolled up her jeans and was dangling her feet inside the pool.

"So I was thinking…"

"Aiden stop." Spencer said cutting Aiden off. "Look we shouldn't… It's not… I can't do this anymore!" Spencer walked to the other side of the balcony as far away from Aiden as she could get. She leaned against the railing looking down below her. Ashley looked perfect in the moonlight. Half her face was illuminated as she made patterns into the water. Spencer could have sworn she was spelling her name out, but read it off as wishful thinking.

Aiden walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to slide his hands down the front of her jeans. "Relax babe, your just tense. I can loosen you up"

"Stop it Aiden" Spencer said trying to pull away. She was already pressed up against the railing and didn't have anywhere to go. Aiden ripped her belt buckle apart and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"Come on babe, you've never complained before" Aiden pinned Spencer against the corner. She roughly collided with the wall as Aiden tried to tug her jeans off.

"Stop it Aiden! I said No! Ashley!" Spencer called out. Within seconds Aiden was ripped off Spencer and thrown against the ground. Ashley gave him a hard kick to the stomach before kneeling down to a crying Spencer. Ashley examined the situation. Spencer's belt buckle laid broken in pieces on the floor. Her jeans were undone and hanged loosely on her hips. Ashley breathed in a sigh of relief when she could tell Spencer's underwear was still pulled up all the way. She turned back to look at a still groaning Aiden. Ashley hooked one arm around Spencer's back and the other under her knees, she picked her up and hurriedly carried her inside. Ashley had a little difficulty opening the door but soon managed to get them both safely inside her bathroom. She carefully set Spencer down turning back to lock the door. Ashley grabbed a small washcloth and got it damp with cool water. She whispered reassuring messages in Spencer's ear to try and calm her down. Ashley softly wiped Spencer's forehead and cheeks with the cloth. Once Spencer had quieted down a little Ashley slowly let her hands travel to Spencer's zipper.

Spencer froze. "Shhh its okay Spence" Ashley kept eye contact with Spencer as she slowly re-buttoned up the girls jeans. "Did he hurt you?" Ashley questioned.

"No" Spencer croaked out. She was exhausted and needed rest.

"Aiden drove you here tonight right?" Spencer shook her head signaling yes. "Is there anyone you could call? A sibling maybe"

"No" Spencer said. "My parents are out of town and Glen's with Madison and I can't call Clay."

"I can drive you home or better yet sense I've had so much to drink you can stay here the night" Ashley offered.

"Yea I'd like that."

Aiden had made a quick exit after he embarrassed himself, leaving Spencer to worry if he'd made it home alright. She thought of calling him but didn't really care. She honestly didn't even care if she never saw him again. It was going on three in the morning when the party started to die down. It had taken Ashley two hours to get everyone out. The house was a complete disaster but she would just pay her maid extra when daylight came around. She helped Spencer upstairs and into a change of clothes. She helped Spencer into bed but was debating whether or not she should sleep downstairs tonight.

"Don't be afraid Ash" Well I guess that answered her question. Ashley slowly crawled into bed and snuggled up next to Spencer.

"Are you okay Spence" Ashley paused "with everything that happened tonight?"

"Ash I told you before, Aiden didn't hurt me. You came to my rescue before he got the chance."

"No" Ashley said "I mean with us."

Spencer scooted closer to Ashley letting her self be engulfed in the older girl's arms. "I'm more then okay with it Ash"


End file.
